


how brittle the bones

by callunavulgari



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Horror, Crossover, F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a romantic date—grab Roxas' telescope, find a clearing in the middle of nowhere, profit in the form of makeouts. It doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how brittle the bones

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash February, Lisa gave me GS!Axel/Roxas and starry nights. I didn't want to do the standard college au stuff that I've been doing and while thinking about starships and science-fiction au's, one of my friends started playing Slender across the room from me. So this was born. If you aren't familiar with Slender, feel free to treat this as any other horror fic, but if you want more info on Slender, here's a [trailer](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=312tpSXMyeQ) for the newest game and a [fan movie](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gVGhsFqRN74) that gets the point across pretty well. Second one is gory, so you have been warned!

"This was a terrible idea," Roxas whispers, her fingers digging into Axel's hip.  
  
Axel laughs at her, wrapping an arm around her narrow shoulders and drawing her closer, even as her own grip on the flashlight wavers. Her hand is trembling, just a little bit. She's pretty sure that Roxas hasn't noticed yet and really, she's glad about that. Roxas doesn't need to know that she's terrified out of her mind, the pants-wetting type of scared that you only get after you watch a horror movie and then realize you're home alone or, in this case, realize that you're walking through a forest at night with just your best friend, a flashlight, and a pen knife between the two of you.  
  
Also, neither of them remembers where Axel parked the car, just that it was next to a tree, which... yeah, doesn't help much.  
  
It was supposed to be a romantic date—grab Roxas' telescope, find a clearing in the middle of nowhere, profit in the form of makeouts.  
  
Now every sound has Axel's skin crawling, her heart jumping in her ribcage as Roxas squeaks in fright. Wind whistles through the leaves? Small animal wriggles through a bush? Flashlight casts weird shadows against the trees? Well, it might not have been the best idea, that's all.  
  
She's pretty sure they'd be just as terrified if they'd stopped in an empty cornfield, stalks cut low to the ground, instead of deciding it would be a great idea to traipse through the forest until they found a clearing. They'd just be significantly closer to the car in case a serial killer tried to get the drop on them.  
  
"Okay, yeah, it was kind of a bad idea, but c'mon Roxy, it's an adventure," she trills, a chill going down her back even as she squeezes Roxas' shoulder. This was such a bad idea. This is no adventure, it _is_ a freaking horror movie and any minute the swamp monster or a guy wielding an axe is going to pop out of the trees.  
  
Roxas is breathing kind of strangely, these little hitches of breath that makes Axel's insides shrivel with guilt. She tries to be as comforting as she can, rubbing Roxas' shoulder and pressing soft little kisses to her temple as they walk, but she doesn't think it's helping much.  
   
The thing is, Roxas doesn't scare easy and honestly, neither does she. Their idea of a good time is watching horror flicks and visiting haunted houses. They laugh at zombies and cheap thrills, but there's something about this forest. It feels like something is watching them from the shadows, something that makes her heart skip a beat. 

"We've been past here before," Roxas tells her, her arms tightening around the telescope.  
  
Axel glances around, but nope, just more trees. "How can you even tell?" she asks incredulously.  
  
Roxas shrugs. "The tree we just walked past had somebody's initials carved into it. It's the third time we've gone by it."  
  
Axel stops walking, turning slowly to stare at her. A prickle of unease makes the hair on the back of her neck stand up. "And you said your phone isn't working either?" she asks. This really isn't a game anymore.  
  
Roxas shakes her head. "No reception, same as yours."  
  
"Fuck."  
  
The grin Roxas cracks is shaky, the edges of her mouth trembling. "Promises, promises," she purrs, her voice just as shaky as the curve of her smile.  
  
"This was a terrible idea," Axel admits.  
  
Roxas just nods, biting her lip. "We could always wait it out? Camp here until morning, maybe makeout a little."  
  
They could do that, but going by horror movie logic, the couple who try to get jiggy in the woods almost always end up the first to get killed in an obscene manner. On the other hand though, it would get both of their minds off of things. Axel groans, removing her hand from around Roxas' shoulders and rubbing at the bridge of her nose.  
  
She's about to give in, say sure, whatever, lay one on me, when a branch snaps behind them.  
  
It's probably a squirrel or something, movies aren't even real, this is stupid. If she just turns to look—  
  
Okay, looking was maybe a mistake, she thinks—grabbing Roxas by the arm and _sprinting_ as fast as she can.  
  
She doesn't even think it was really a man. The thing was too fucking tall, maybe nine feet tall and clad in fucking formal-wear like it was going to a goddamn party rather than creeping around the woods trying to eat horny lesbians. And it—she doesn't fucking know, but just from that one spine-crawlingly terrifying glimpse, she's pretty fucking sure that it _didn't have a face_ —just pale pale pale skin and no eyes, no mouth, no fucking nothing.  
  
"What was it," Roxas gasps at her side, but she doesn't dare expend the extra breath required to respond.  
  
They run and run, until Roxas starts limping a little bit, stumbling over stupid shit now that the flashlight beam is bouncing around the forest like a toddler on crack. Axel's legs are longer and she, unlike Roxas, was on the track team until her junior year of high school, and fuck the idea of even thinking about leaving her Roxas behind. Just, fuck no.  
  
She's starting to think that they are honest to god, going to fucking die because Roxas had one too many twinkies when the car shows up ahead of them, red and gorgeous on the side of the street just past the line of trees.  
  
She gets the keys out of her jean pockets faster than she ever has in her entire life, unlocking it and flinging Roxas into the passenger seat, before sprinting around to the other side. She fumbles the keys when she's inside, hands shaking with too much adrenaline, Roxas shrieking "go go go," beside her like the guy with the axe is coming in fast. Fuck, she wishes it was just a guy with an axe.  
  
The sound it makes when it roars to life is music to her ears and she doesn't waste time, peeling out of there with a squeal of burning tires.  
  
Several miles down the road, her heart stops feeling like it's going to pound out of her chest and Roxas gasps, " No seriously, what the fuck was it?"  
  
She thinks about being sick, but then she might wreck the car and then that _thing_ might catch up to them.  
  
Her hands are shaking.  
  
"It was nothing, Roxy."


End file.
